


Don't be scared, it's only love

by Gabriela_di_Fiorenza



Series: We Are The Royal [2]
Category: Royal Republic (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, TOO MUCH, just for fun, padam, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriela_di_Fiorenza/pseuds/Gabriela_di_Fiorenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volné pokračování We are the royal. Je to už nějakou dobu, co Per potkal Adama. Nyní má kapelu, fanoušky a dělá, co ho baví nejvíc, ale přesto není šťastný. Přesto mu něco schází. Potom se objeví Meg ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be scared, it's only love

 „Tohle byl dost mazec.“

„To teda jo,“ odpověděl Adamovi Per. „Český publikum je úplně šílený.“

„Stejně jako my,“ zasmál se ďábelsky Jonas. Všichni včetně Hannese, který se smál pod vousy, byli v dobré náladě. Měli za sebou skvělý koncert v pražském Lucerna Music Baru a čeští fanoušci nezklamali. Už před ním hráli podruhé.

Byly to už dva roky co Per, jako bubeník, doplnil sestavu Royal Republic. Od té doby si kapela prošla dobrým i zlým, vydala debudové album We Are The Royal, navštívila mnoho zemí a odehrála hodně jak festivalových tak klubových koncertů.

„Půjdem pak ven?“ zeptal se Hannes.

„Mohli bysme,“ řekl Adam. „Kolik je?“

„Půl jedenáctý.“

„To jde. V kolik musíme odjet?“

„Nevím. Zeptám se pak Oleho,“ odpověděl Per. „Ale mohli bysme se za těma lidma stavit.“

„Jasně, abys zase dostal nějaký ponožky, ne?“ zasmál se Adam. „Kolikatery ti přilítly na pódium?“

„Jenom jedny.“

„Vsadím se, že z Prahy nebudeš odjíždět jen s jednom jedním párem.“

„Tím bych si nebyl tak jistej,“ zaprotestoval Per. „Co když na nás venku nikdo nečeká?“

„Vždycky čekají,“ připomněl mu Adam. Per se usmál. Ještě pořád nemohl uvěřit tomu, že naplno dělá to, co doopravdy vždycky chtěl, a že se to lidem líbí.

Nejdřív šel ven Per s Hannesem. Fanoušci tam pochopitelně byli. Kluci si všimnuli čtyř malých skupinek, které je začaly pomalu obkličovat.

K perovi jako první zamířil vysoký fanoušek, který ne úplně dobrou angličtinou spustil: „Byli jste fantastičtí, vaši hudbu vážně miluju.“ Per se usmál: „Děkuju moc.“ „Můžeš mi tohle podepsat?“ povídal zase fanoušek podávaje Perovi lístek. Ten ho podepsal a pak se s fanouškem i vyfotil.

Podobná situace se opakovala mnohokrát až nakonec zůstala skupinka tří děvčat, která se držela v povzdálí. Podle Pera dívky vypadaly maximálně na dvacet. Ta, která se k němu vydala jako první měla krátké rezavé vlasy a výrazně namalované oči, ale přesto vypadala velmi mladě. Per ji poznal, během koncertu měla transparent s nápisem, který hlásal: „Mohu dostat paličku nebo trsátko, prosím?“ Ani jedno nakonec nedostala. Přesto ale nevypadala naštvaně. Slušně požádala o autogram, poděkovala za skvělou show a pochlubila se, že byla na jejich koncertě už v Německu. Nakonec požádala o fotku. Při focení Pera objala kolem pasu a přitiskla se k němu.

Bubeník se zrovna usmíval do foťáku, když ven vyšla druhá polovina kapely. Per okamžitě zachytil Adamův pohled a v zápětí si všimnul, že se v obličeji jeho nejlepšího kamaráda cosi změnilo.

V tourbuse bylo ticho. Pro Pera bylo velmi nepříjemné. Neopouštěl ho pocit, že je něco špatně. Potřeboval vypadnout. Po chvíli se zvedl a vydal se znova ven, kde vyhledal Oleho a obrátil se na něj s otázkou, jak dlouho bude ještě trvat stěhování aparatury. Tour manager odpověděl, že ještě tak půl hodiny a Per se zeptal, jestli by to ještě stihli do hospody na jedno.

 

Hannes a Jonas se rozhodli zůstat v tourbuse, takže do hospody šli jen Per s Adamem. Adam se venku zapovídal s několika fanoušky o kytarách a Pera poslal napřed. Ten si sedl ke stolu úplně vzadu v místnosti a čekal. Doufal, že ho nikdo nepozná, protože se už s nikým nechtěl bavit. To se mu nepodobalo. Byl rád středem pozornotsti, rád se předváděl, ale ne dnes v noci. Adam na něj byl bůh ví proč naštvaný, a Per se bál, že v hospodě zůstane nakonec sám. To se za ním ale konečně ozval Adamův hlas: „Tak tady jsi, ty Cassanovo.“

„Casanovo?“ zeptal se překvapeně Per.

„Jaktože ses ještě ani nenapil?“ řekl místo odpovědi Adam s pohledem upřeným na stále plný půllitr před Perem.

Sotva Adam dosedl, přišla ke stolu servírka. Zpěvák si objednal whiskey a znova se obrátil na Pera. „Co je s tebou že jsi tak zamlklej?“

„Nic, jsem v pohodě,“ odpověděl Per a konečně se napil. Adam na něj promluvil. Takže se možná nezlobil, pomyslel si Per.

„To jsem rád, že jsi v pohodě,“ usmál se Adam a usrkl whiskey. „Slyšel jsi ty němky před LMB? Jak jedna té druhé říkala 'Vidíš ho, on fakt vypadá jak model,'“ napodobil Adam dívčí hlas.

„Model?“ uchechtl se.

„No mě tím ta slečna asi nemyslela.“

„Jsem sexy a vím to,“ zacitoval Per text jedné populární písničky. Jeho kamarád se zasmál: „Ale fakt tak trochu vypadáš.“

„To ne,“ uchechtl se Per. Do tváří se mu nahrnula horkost a byl plný smíšených pocitů. Vážně mu teď Adam v podstatě řekl, že vypadá jako model?

„Holky si to ale myslí a dost na tebe letí jak to tak pozoruju,“ pokračoval se smíchem Adam.

„Na tebe taky,“ připomněl mu Per.

„Jo, ale většinou je to 'bože Per, musím mu dát ponožky' a už se ženou k tobě.“

„To přeháníš,“ zasmál se bubeník. „A tady v Praze jsem dostal jen tři páry.“

„Možná přeháním, ale mám pravdu, to musíš uznat. To nemluvím o tom, jak první řady začnou slintat, když shodíš tričko.“

„A jak teprve začnou slintat, když ty shodíš tričko,“ argumentoval Per. „Já nevím, o co ti teď jde. Snad nežárlíš, že mám víc fangirls než ty.“

„Já a žárlit? To nikdy,“ zasmál se Adam a naráz do sebe hodil zbytek whiskey.

„Ale vážně,“ upozornil ho Per.

„Vážně,“ usmál se zpěvák s pohledem upřených do Perových očí. „Jsi můj nejlepší kamarád a já jsem rád, že máš fangirls. Myslím, že máme každej svůj vlastní fanklub. A teď dělej, dopij to pivo, nebo nám ujedou,“ dodal.

 

„Hele, co mi přišlo,“ řekl najednou Hannes a už strkal Perovi pod nos svůj smartphone. Seděli v backstage v jednom klubu ve Varšavě a užívali si volných chvilek.

Ukázalo se, že Hannes má otevřený twitter. Perovi ukazoval svoje mentions, kde v jednom tweetu byl označený i on.

„Viděls to?“ zeptal se Hannes.

„Jo, to je to birthday video,“ odpověděl Per.

„Odepisovals jim už na to?“

„Ne. Nějak jsem se k tomu ještě nedostal,“ pokrčil bubeník rameny a znova zabořil nos do knihy Ostrov Duma Key Stephena Kinga. „Ty jeho nový knihy ale stejně nejsou tak dobrý, jako ty starý,“ zamručel pro sebe. Hannes ho praštil do ramene. „Díval ses na to aspoň?“ zeptal se.

„Jo, díval,“ odpověděl Per a dělal, že nevidí Hannese, jak kroutí hlavou. Všiml si taky, že něco usilovně píše a napadlo ho, že to bude odpověď na ten tweet. Možná by měl taky odpovědět.

Odložil knihu a vytáhl z kapsy telefon. Než vůbec otevřel twitter napadlo ho, že by si mohl vyfotit ponožky. V ten den měl na nohou bílé s růžovými hvězdami, které dostal od jakési slečny v Praze. Pamatoval si ji, protože na něj celou dobu koukala jako na zjevení. Dokonce si vybavil i její kamarádku s jahodově blond vlasy, kterou už před tím potkal.

Když tweetnul ponožky, konečně odepsal a video si znova pustil.

„Co to tam máte?“ zeptal se Adam, který se konečně vrátil od automatu s plechovkou coly.

„Fanoušci nám udělali birthday video,“ pochlubil se Hannes. „Pusť to Adamovi,“ poručil Perovi.

„Hele, tu znám!“ řekl zhruba v polovině videa Adam. „Tu jsme přece viděli včera v Praze. Na koncertě měla poster 'Mohu dostat paličku nebo trsátko, prosím?' a potkali jsme ji i po koncertě.

„Meggie666,“ přečetl dívčinu přezdívku Jonas, který se usadil vedle Pera. „Tu si taky pamatuju,“ pak pokračoval čtením dívčina vzkazu: „'Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám, Pere a Hannesi, moje nejoblíbenější polovino Royal Republic. Užijte si party hodnou skutečných rockerů.' Pche, prý nejoblíbenější polovino. Adame, jsme vzduch!“ uchechtl se Jonas.

„Groupie jedna,“ zasmál se Adam.

Nikdo z nich netušil, že dívku ještě v ten den uvidí na vlastní oči.

 

Tentokrát po koncertě neměli tolik času. Zdrželi se v backstage zapíjením Perových a Hannesových narozenin, a když konečně skončili, bylo půl jedné. I přes tuto pozdní hodinu na ně venku čekali fanoušci.

Jako první si Meggie666 všiml Adam. V ruce držela dvě dárkové kabelky a jako první zamířila k Hannesovi. To si jí Adam přestal všímat, protože se musel věnovat jiným fanouškům.

Per viděl, jak Meggie666 mluví s Hannesem a pak se vydala k němu. Už ji potkal po druhé, ale až teď se mu představila: „Já jsem Meg,“ řekla. „A tady to jsem ti koupila k těm tvým narozeninám,“ dodala a podávala mu růžovou dárkovou tašku. Pak mu popřála všechno nejlepší a zeptala se: „Viděl jsi to birthday video?“

„Jo, viděl,“ řekl se Per. „Už jsem vám i prostřednictvím twitteru poděkoval.“

„Ty jsi zlatej,“ zaculila se na něj Meg. „Celá ta věc byl nápad kamarádky,“ píchla za sebe palcem. „A vážně se omlouvám za ten její transparent 'Pere, vezmi si mě,' chápu, že tě to mohlo naštvat.“

„Já jsem v pohodě,“ kývl Per. Pak uviděl Oleho, jak zuřivě gestikuluje, takže dodal: „Omlouvám se, ale už musíme jít. Mockrát díky za to video a za dárek,“ řekl a následoval svoje kamarády do tourbusu.

 

Royal Republic nebyli zdaleka první kapela, kterou Meggie666 stalkovala a věřte, že pronásledování kapely po Evropě je něco, co celkem leze do peněz, takže se Meg stalo, že nestihla včas koupit lístek na koncert v Berlíně. To ji ale neodradilo od toho, aby se do německé metropole vypravila. Teď měla peníze, za které doufala, že si koupí lístek od nějakého překupníka, ale hlavně měla plán.

Když dorazila na místo konání koncertu, byly dvě hodiny odpoledne. Někdo tam nahoře musel vyslyšet její modlitby, protože tourbus už stál zaparkovaný na silnici před klubem a bedňáci stěhovali dovnitř aparaturu. Normálně se nemodlila, ale tentokrát to stálo sakra za to.

Byla strašně ráda za svůj chytrý telefon, protože s ním mohla být informovaná o všem, co se kolem kapely děje. Stačilo otevřít Perův twitter. Měla ve zvyku tam koukat ještě dřív než do svých notifications.

Rychlostí blesku naťukala do vyhledávače Per Andreasson a zjistila, že bubeník tweetoval: „Takže, Češi v jídlech používají hodně česneku, co? První řado, omlouvám se!“ Bez váhání mu napsala: „Co takhle se jít ven provětrat?“

Per vyšel ven dřív, než čekala. Její tweet četl, ale přešel ho bez povšimnutí (jako spoustu tweetů od fanoušků). Ven by vůbec nešel, kdyby ho Adam neposlal do trafiky pro cigarety. Na Meg úplně zapomněl, takže když ji zahlédl, úplně strnul.

Ona podle něj byla ten typ dívky, co jenom tak nepřehlédnete. Prostě nemůžete, protože vám připadá, že do normálního světa nepatří s těmi křiklavě rezavými rozčepýřenými vlasy, výraznnými očními linkami a za každou cenu originálním oblečením. Byla taky celá potetovaná, pod pravou klíční kosí měla „You ain´t nobody til somebody hates you “ a na krku pod uchem pavouka. Pera by nepřekvapilo, kdyby tetování měla víc.

Nebyl si úplně jistý, jestli ji má rád, ale utéct nemohl. Lehce se na ni usmál a vydal se k ní.

„Co ty tu děláš?“ zeptal se.

„Takže jsi ten tweet přece jen četl?“ zaradovala se.

„Ne,“ zalhal Per. „Kde máš kamarádky?“

„Dneska nepřijdou,“ řekla. „Já na koncert vlastně asi taky nejdu,“ povzdechla si.

„Jakto? Co tu teda děláš?“

„Nevím, řekla jsem si, že aspoň dojdu říct ahoj. Pokud teda neseženu lístek od nějakýho překupníka.“

„Tak ti přeju hodně štěstí,“ usmál se Per. „Hele já musím, Adam mě poslal pro cigarety,“ pokrčil rameny v omluvném gestu.

„Promiň, že tě zdržuju,“ povzdechla si znova.

„Vlastně ani nezdržuješ. Zrovna se chystáme dělat zvukovku, ale Adam šel teď do sprchy, takže bude trvat, než se do toho dáme.“

„Mě teď napadlo,“ mrkla na něj Meg. „Nemohla bych se na tu zvukovku jít podívat?“

„Podívej, to já nemůžu,“ zavrtěl Per hlavou. „Nemůžu jen tak tahat lidi dovnitř.“

„Já to chápu, ale … Prosím. Dopřej mi aspoň to, když nebudu moct být na tom koncertě. Jsem to jen já, za to tě nikdo nezabije, ne?“

„To nevíš,“ ohradil se Per.

„Pere, prosím! Jsi milý a hodný, já to vím, tak buď takový aspoň jednou na mně!“

„Tak dobře,“ povolil nakonec. Snažil se přesvědčit sám sebe, že souhlasil jen kvůli tomu, aby měl z krku její škemrání, ale ve skutečnosti mu vůbec nevadilo, že stráví další čas v její společnosti. Konec konců, lichotila mu a byla na něj milá, no ne? Kterému chlapovi by se to nelíbilo.

Jonas a Hannes na Meg nejdřív vyjeveně koukali, ale nakonec se oba rozhodli její přítomnost přejít bez komentářů.

Fanynka si stoupla do rohu u stage a koukala, jak Hannes dolaďuje kytaru a hraje první tóny Tommy-Gun. „Taky hraju na kytaru, mohla bych si to zkusit?“ zeptala se z ničeho nic. Hannes k ní zvedl oči od kytary a s nejistým úsměvem se zeptal: „Vážně?“ Ve skutečnosti nevěděl, co na to říct. Nakonec uvážil, že na tom není nic špatného a řekl jí, aby vylezla na pódium.

Meg byla malá, takže jí musel trochu pomoct a pak jí podal svou kytaru. „Hlavně ať ti nespadne, jo?“ řekl.

„Neboj,“ zaculila se Meg a kytaru jemně pohladila. Co by dala za to, aby takovou měla.

Byla tochu překvapená, když si uvědomila, že se jí netřesou ruce. Přitom si byla vědoma pohledu Pera, který seděl za bicími za ní a Hannese, který ji sledoval. Jonas seděl na barové stoličce s pivem v ruce a taky na ni koukal.

Začala tedy hrát Tommy-Gun a pokračovala v tom i když do místnosti vešel Adam.

 

„Ty si ze mě snad děláš prdel,“ spustil Adam sotva se po koncertě vrátili do šanty. „To, žes ji pustil na zvukovku, to bych přešel. To, že jí Hannes půjčil kytaru, to bych taky ještě snesl, ale to, žes ji protáhl zadarmo na koncert aniž by ses mně zeptal, tak to je moc!“ pokračoval zpěvák.

Per cítil, jak rudne. Adamův hněv byl mířen na něj a štvalo ho, že to Hannes s Jonasem musí poslouchat. Vlastně se styděl. Původně nechtěl Meg protáhnout na koncert. Když mu tuto možnost navrhla, vysmál se jí, ale pak souhlasil. Už ani nevěděl, jak se to semlelo.

„Neřvi na mě,“ ohradil se Per. Konečně popadl dech. „Nebo toho ušetři aspoň ostatní! Pojď někam jinam, aby to nemuseli všichni poslouchat.“

„Tak na co čekáte, vypadněte!“ obořil se Adam na Jonase a Hannese.

„V pohodě kámo, už padáme,“ řekl Jonas a zvedl ruce v obranném gestu. „Nebudem vás otravovat,“ dodal. Per měl dojem, že ještě zaslechl, jak Jonas říká Hannesovi: „Manželská hádka, rychle pryč,“ a pak se za nimi zabouchly dveře.

„Já chápu, že se zlobíš,“ začal Per klidným hlasem. „Měl jsem se tě zeptat ...“

„No měl, to je dost, že to přiznáváš! Jenže nejde o to, že ses nezeptal mě, mohl ses zeptat kohokoli! Já myslel, že ji po zvukovce pustíš ven, ale tys jí řekl, aby si zalezla do kouta nebo kam a pak jsem ji viděl v první řadě!“

„Adame, nekřič na mě!“

„Nějaká groupie se tě zeptá, jestli nemůže zadarmo na koncert a ty hned souhlasíš. Doufám, že je to poprvý a naposled cos něco takovýho udělal!“

„Nikdy před tím jsem nic takovýho neudělal,“ obhajoval se Per. Jeho hlas zněl pořád klidně a tvořil dost velký kontrast k Adamově hlasu.

„Nějaká hezká holka, kterou ani neznáš tě o něco požádá a ty jí hned vyhovíš. To jsem si o tobě nemyslel. Co ti za to nabídla, pochlub se,“ pokračoval Adam jako by nic neslyšel.

„To si o mě myslíš teda hezký věci,“ řekl Per a pak se zarazil. Konečně mu to začalo docházet. „Tady nejde o vůbec o to, že jsem ji protáhl na ten koncert. Stejně jako tady ani nikdy nešlo o to, jestli mám víc fangirls než ty. Ty se bojíš, že bych mohl mít fangirls radši než tebe,“ řekl. Adam se zarazil. Seděl v křesle a zouval si body, ale při Perových slovech strnul.

„To, že jsem ji tam pustil byl můj omyl. Ona je ten typ člověka, co ukecá úplně každýho k čemukoli, ale ne k tomu. Ona navíc není můj typ.“

„Tahle konkrétní fangirl není tvůj typ,“ řekl už normálním hlasem Adam. Seděl v křesle a zíral na Pera.

„Nech toho,“ odpověděl Per a udělal několik kroků ke svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi. Klekl si na jedno koleno aby Adamovi mohl koukat do očí a řekl: „Naše kapela je to nejlepší, co se mi stalo a vděčím za to tobě,“ pokračoval. Jeho obličej byl od toho Adamova teď vzdálený asi pět centimetrů. I přestože mu Per hleděl do obličeje, on teď koukal do země.

„Vzpomínky na ty roky, co jsme spolu prožili jsou ty nejlepší vzpomínky, co mám a jsem nejšťastnejší člověk na světě, protože dělám to, co mám nejradši s lidma, co mám nejradši,“ promluvil znova Per a položil kamarádovi ruku na rameno. „Nezáleží na tom, kolik fangirls mám a nezáleží na tom, jak moc se s nima bavím, protože, Adame, věř mi, že žádnou nebudu mít nikdy radši, než tebe.“

Adam konečně zvedl oči. Jejich pohledy se setkaly a Per si vybavil všechny momenty, kdy si takhle hleděli do očí a taky všechny doteky. Většinou jen letmé, ale vždycky v nich bylo něco víc, něco jako „Jsem rád, že jsi tu se mnou.“ Per věřil, že je to oboustranné, nějak to cítil. Byli spřízněné duše, byli spolu rádi, ale nikdy si nebyli tak blízko jako teď. Ani fyzicky ne. Per měl pravou ruku na Adamově tváři a levou stále na jeho rameni. Cítil, jak má zpěvák položené ruce na jeho ramenou.

Pera napadlo, že by stačilo se předklonit a trochu se zvednout, koukal na Adama totiž trochu ze spoda, a by stalo by se to, co si tolikrát přál, aby se stalo. Měl pocit, jakože to nedokáže ovládat. Čas mluvení vypršel, protože v okamžicích jako byl tenhle nebyla potřeba slova. Per nechal, aby ho okamžik ovládl a předklonil se k Adamovi.

 

„To, co se mezi náma dvěma stalo ...“

„Bylo to prostě jen tou chvílí, tím, že jsme byli oba vystresovaní a … Byl to omyl.“

„Přesně tak. A nic to neznamená,“ dodal Per. Byli sami v šatně a konečně měli možnost si o událostech minulého večera promluvit o samotě. Per věděl, že to něco znamená, ale řekl to, co bylo potřeba, aby řekl. Nevěděl, jaké pocity ohledně celé záležitosti má jeho kamarád a strašně moc by mu chtěl vidět do hlavy. Občas měl dojem, že vidí, ale v tomhle případě to tak nebylo.

Do šatny přišel Hannes. Byl čas na poslední koncert tour.

 

Meg byla v první řadě. Per ji uviděl hned a všiml si, že ona, ani žádná z jejích kamarádek tentokrát nemá transparent. Asi jim už došly nápady.

Per udělal všechno pro to, aby se na Meg nedíval, ale stejně se k ní jeho zrak stáčel v každé možné chvíli. Díky tomu nepřehlédnul, když se Meg na konci koncertu poprala s jakousi dívkou o trsátko, které Hannes hodil do davu. Viděl, jak druhá dívka nakonec odkráčela a jak si Meg sedla na zem a držela si ruku.

Bubeník neměl ve zvyku hned po koncertě kontrolovat twitter, ale tentokrát to udělal. Rázem zalitoval. Byl označet minimálně v pěti tweetech Meg a její kamarádky. Všechno to začínalo tweetem, který byl zřejmě dotazem nějaké její kamarádky, jaký koncert byl. Na to Meg odepsala: „Super jako vždycky, ale mám asi zlomený prst. Co jsem komu udělala, jen jsem chtěla trsátko @hannes_i a říct ahoj @p_a.“

Per si povzdechl a vydal se znova na pódium. V sále bylo ještě pár opozdilých fanoušků, ale nikdo si ho nevšiml. Nikdo kromě Meg, která stála stále u stage. Čekala na něho.

„Co máš s tím prstem?“ houkl na ni.

„Ty jsi četl ty tweety?“ zeptala se místo odpovědi.

„Četl. Mrzí mě, že se něco takovýho stalo, ale když jde člověk na koncert tak musí počítat se vším.“

„Já jen chtěla trsátko,“ povzdechla si. Perovi se zdálo, že má v očích slzy a tak řekl: „Skočím do zadu a jedno Hannesovi ukradnu.“

„Neměl bys tam i něco studenýho, že bych si to dala na ten prst? Začíná to natíkat.“

„Ok,“ řekl Per. „Víš ty co, pojď se mnou. Asi je tam nějakej led, ale nejsu si jistej, Adam už si ho možná všechen naházel do whiskey.“

„Dobře, já půjdu,“ odpověděla Meg vylezla na pódium. Per ji odvedl do chodby před šatnou kde ji posadil na židli.

Zrovna když z lednice vyndával poslední led, přišel za ním Ole. „Co tam vzadu dělá ta holka?“ zeptal se. „Adam mi řekl, že jsi ji sem určitě přitáhl ty.“

Per si povzdechl. Neměl vůbec v plánu, aby ji Adam viděl. Co si ale myslel? Byla tu pravděpodobnost, že se to stane.

„Byl Adam moc naštvanej?“ zeptal se Per.

„Ne, ale já jsem,“ zaprskal Ole.

„Promiň, ona hned vypadne,“ ujišťoval ho Per. „Jen jí dám nějakej led na ten její prst. Nemáš sáček?“

„Bože, nějakej seženu,“ zavrtěl tour manager hlavou.

 

„Jednou, JEDNOU nechám někoho aby mi sáhl na kytaru a už zmizí!“ řval Hannes na celý tourbus. Per si zakryl rukama obličej a pak vylezl ven. Nemohli odjet, protože se zdálo, že někdo ukradl nejméně polovinu nástrojů. Hned, jak si toho všimli, volali policii a protože se dozvěděli, že v pravděpodobnou dobu krádeže od klubu odjíždělo podezřelé auto, rozhodli se počkat. Tohle byl konec konců poslední koncert tour, takže nebylo kam spěchat.

„Mluvil jsem s pár lidma, co něco viděli,“ oznámil Ole Perovi. „Bude lepší když půjdeš dovnitř,“ dodal. Per ho následoval do tourbusu kde se oba připojili k Adamovi, Hannesovi a Jonasovi.

„Dostala se kě mně informace,“ spustil tour manager, „že ta holka, co byla v backstage odjela s těma lidma v tom autě.“

„Takže, ona nás měla zaměstnat, nebo co?“ zeptal se po chvíli ticha Hannes.

„Asi.“

„To je ale nesmysl,“ řekl Per. „Víš určitě, že to byla ona?“

„Byla. Víš jak vypadá, Musíš uznat, že ji se nedá s nikým splíst.“

„Ale stejně … Já, já to nechápu.“

„Co, Pere, nechápeš,“ ozval se Adam. „Ta tvoje groupie tě prostě jenom využila. Když byla na zvukovce, tak si ty nástroje pěkně ohlídla a teď nás všechny zaměstnala, aby měli její kamaráčíčkové čas to všechno odnýst,“ pokračoval. „Nejhorší je, že ty ses nechal využít.“

Per viděl v jeho obličeji ten naštvaný výraz, ten stejný jako tenkrát večer, když se pohádali. „To je nesmysl, neodlákalá nás. Byli tam lidi, kteří se měli o ty nástroje postarat,“ hájil se Per.

„Kdybych nepomáhal Olemu hledat něco, co čeho bys tý krávě mohl dát led, tak bych se o svou kytaru postaral líp než kdokoli jinej,“ odeskl mu Adam.

„Já taky,“ pokrčil Hannes rameny. „Já se s ní zase bavil o kytarách a dával jsem jí trsátko, kvůli kterýmu si ten prst údajně zlomila.“

„Bůh ví, jestli s ním vůbec něco měla,“ dodal Jonas.

Olemu zazvonil telefon. Krátce s někým hovořil a když zavěsil, řekl: „Ty kytary našli.“

„No ještěže tak,“ vydechl Adam. „Jdu si zapálit,“ dodal a odešel. Per se okamžitě vydal za ním.

„Co je?“ zeptal se zpěvák ještě dřív, než Per stačil cokoli říct. Vůbec se mu jeho hlas nelíbil, úplně mu z něj naskočila husí kůže.

„Já vím, že za tohle asi můžu já, ale ...“

„Ale co?“ obořil se na něj Adam. „Ale ona byla tak hezká a …. Bůh ví, co ti ještě slíbila.“

„Tos mi říkal už jednou,“ řekl Per. Začínal být taky vytočený, ale přesto se rozhodl udržet klidný tón. Nechtěl všechno dělat horší, než bylo.

„Aha, tak promiň. Proto ti už nebudu říkat radši nic, abych se neopakoval. Já ti už nemám co říct, kamaráde, skončili jsme spolu.“

„Skončili?“ zeptal se Per. Poléval ho studený pot a měl pocit, že si musí sednout. Tohle bylo zlé, moc zlé. „Omlouvám se. Za všechno. Kdybych věděl, co je zač, tak se s ní vůbec nedávám do řeči.“

„Pozdě,“ sykl Adam a hodil cigaretu na zem. Pak se vrátil do tourbusu a nechal Pera stát ve tmě.

 

Po turné Per odjel na dva týdny na Floridu. Chtěl si od všeho odpočinout a vyčistit si hlavu, ale nedařilo se mu to. Ať už dělal cokoli musel pořád myslet na to, že je budoucnost kapely dost vážně ohrožená.

Od toho, co se s Adamem pohádali, uběhli skoro dva týdny. Adam s ním po hádce ani jednou nepromluvil i když se Per snažil zavést řeč. Ani se spolu nerozloučili. Nejhorší bylo to, jak se na něj díval. V jeho očích bylo obvinění a bál se, že v nich vidí i nenávist. Jak ale on, Per, mohl vědět, že má ta malá zrzka v plánu s kamarády ukrást kytary a ty pak prodat?

Další věc, které se Per bál, bylo to, že si Adam myslí, že o tom všem věděl. Že do toho byl zapletený. A to ho bolelo.

 

Do tváře ho píchaly Adamovy vousy a na zádech cítil jeho ruce. I přestože měl krátké nehty, Per cítil, jak se zarývají do jeho zad. Bubeník se Adamovi snažil sundat tičko a když se mu to podařilo, zpěvák znova převzal nadvládnu a přitlačil Pera zády ke zdi. Ten bezděčně zasténal, ale pak ho Adam umlčel svými rty.

Kdesi z dálky se ozývala hudba. Perovi zvonil telefon.

S trhnutím se posadil na posteli. Všude byla tma, Adam byl pryč a otevřeným oknem slyšel šumění vln. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že to všechno byl jenom sen.

„Pere,“ bylo to první co Adam řekl, když bubeník zvedl telefon. Vůbec se neobtěžoval s pozdravem a podle všeho byl opilý.

„Tohle jsem vůbec nečekal,“ řekl Per. V místnosti bylo ticho, takže dost dobře slyšel v telefonu tlumenou hudbu a smích. „Kde jsi?“ zeptal se.

„V hospodě,“ odpověděl Adam.

„To jsem si domyslel, jsi pěkně zřízenej,“ řekl na to Per. „Kolik je tam u vás hodin?“

„Dvě odpoledne,“ zasmál se trpce Adam. „Já se musel opít, jinak bych ti nezavolal.“

„To je mi jasný.“

„Poslouchej Pere,“ řekl Adam a pak se odmlčel. Bubeník se ho už chtěl zeptat, jestli tam pořád je, když konečně pokračoval: „Omlouvám se. Reagoval jsem přehnaně. V obou případech. Ta holka tě prostě využila a mohlo se to stát v podstatě každýmu.“

„To jsem rád, že ti to došlo,“ opáčil Per. Cítil, jak všechen stres a strach, se kterým se potýkal mizí a byl to krásný pocit.

„A taky jsem ti chtěl říct,“ ozval se znova Adam. „Že jak se mezi náma stalo tam to, jak jsme řekli, že se to stalo omylem, nebo co, tak pro mně to omylem nebylo.“

„Pro mě taky ne,“ přiznal Per a vybavil si onu příhodu a pak sen, ze kterého ho jeho kamarád probudil. Ten sen byl krásný, možná nejkrásnější, co kdy Per měl, ale tohle bylo ještě lepší. Tohle byla skutečnost. A bůh ví, co se může stát, až se s Adamem znova uvidí.  

 


End file.
